Tomando su lugar
by Angeal23
Summary: Levi era pequeño e inútil, y siempre sintió que no pudo hacer gran cosa por su adorada madre y princesa, Kuchel. Sin embargo, cuando están a punto de tirarla afuera de la calle cuando aún está enferma, Levi decide ayudarla de la única forma en la que en aquel entonces pudo hacerlo: tomando su lugar.


Personajes: Kuchel, Levi y algunos Ocs.  
Advertencia: Pedofilia, violación, prostitución y muerte de un personaje.  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las figuras representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie shingeki no kyojin. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

 **TOMANDO SU LUGAR.**

Era invierno. Lo presentía porque la escasa ropa que traía comenzaba a parecerme cada vez más pequeña y delgada. Miré de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar qué día era, tratando de recordar las palabras de mi madre al despertarme.

Sus dulces palabras, sus cálidos gestos. Sin embargo, ahora, todo lo que podía recordar de ella eran sus quejidos agónicos mientras se retuerce en la grisácea cama. Hace poco dejó de trabajar, ya no vienen a verla. Cada vez se siente más cansada, cada vez me habla menos y le cuesta mantenerse incluso sentada o despierta. Pero aún así, aquella sonrisa suave que me dedica recostada en la almohada de la cama, la forma en que me acaricia suavemente la cabeza... hace que este frío duela menos.

El señor encargado de este lugar discute con un hombre fuera de la habitación mía y de mamá. Ellos están junto al mesón de recepción, mezclando el recinto lleno de coquetas voces femeninas por aullidos y gruñidos. Me levanto suavemente, mientras entreabro la puerta de la habitación. Efectivamente, es el dueño... y también aquel que financia todo esto.

-Es un desperdicio allí adentro. Sacaré a esa vagabunda ahora mismo. Sino trabaja, no rinde ni nos sirve. Que los perros se la coman y acaben con ella. Incluso aunque le ofreciéramos a alguien que se acostara con ella, no pagaría más que un 5% de la verdadera cuota por cada prostituta promedio. No con esa asquerosa figura que tiene ahora... además de su estado, solo mírala, toda repugnante y sucia.

-Aún así...-sugirió el dueño bajito, intimidado por el hombre que lo sostenía económicamente.-Kuchel es una trabajadora antigua y...

-¡Y ya no sirve! A menos que empiece a atraer hombres otra vez. Si eso no es posible ahora mismo...

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación, acercándome a los dos hombres que discutían. El corpulento hombre encargado del dinero del local me miró por unos segundos, incrédulo, buscando una respuesta en el hombre de al lado.

-¿Qué es esta pequeña mierda de aquí?

-Bueno... ese es...-susurró el hombre nervioso, tragándose sus palabras.

-¡Habla maldita sea!

-El hijo de Kuchel...

El hombre me miró incrédulo una vez más, mientras su rostro no se distinguía entre una risa y una mueca de desagrado. Se pasó sus dedos por su aceitoso cabello y al fin exhaló una risa, retadora y superficial.

-Perfecto. Ahora la ramera inútil también tiene a su escoria aquí. ¿Ni para evitar un puto embarazo sirve esa zorra?

Zorra…

¿Zorra? ¿Por qué zorra? ¿Por qué ramera? ¿Por qué puta? Mamá es una princesa. Mi amada princesa... lo único que he tenido. Por eso, a pesar de que ha perdido su fuerza, su castillo y su libertad, algún día yo... por ella...

-No necesitan... sacarla-susurré monótono, mientras mis pasos titilaron entre la desconfianza y el miedo.

No sabía lo que hacía.

Pero si eso le daba más tiempo a Mamá para poder recuperarse podría hacerlo.

-El cuarto de al lado está solo desde que Rocío se fue...-comenté recordando el nombre de la antigua amiga de mi madre.

No se había "ido" exactamente. Ella solo... nunca despertó. "Muerta" como suelen llamarle por aquí. Cuando una princesa no despierta, no sonríe, no se queja, está muerta.

-Tengo una sugerencia...-añadí mientras él hombre volvía a reírse de mí mirándome como un pobre insecto.

 _ **Tic tac.**_

Creo que es la décima vez.

-Vamos putita, llora un poco más alto... ¿Te gusta que te lo meta por aquí, verdad? ¿Quieres que sangre más?

No, creo que en realidad han sido un poco más de veces. El bastardo ahora a las afuera de mi habitación dice que he sido "la atracción del día". Creo que soy muy interesante... a todos les gusta verme sangrar.

-Mama...-sollozo un poco, aguantándome.

Duele, duele demasiado. No puedo, por más que lo intente no deja doler. Incluso aunque mi sangre parece lubricar un poco, aún duele... demasiado.

-Mamá...-volví a clamar, conteniendo la respiración ... la ropa de mamá...-mamá se había esforzado tanto para conseguirme esta ropa... se había esforzado mucho para que yo tuviera esta ropa.

Duele, mi cuerpo entero duele, donde todos esos hombres han mordido y corrompido. Sin embargo, eso no me hace llorar, eso no me hará llorar.

Lo que me hace llorar es ver toda la ropa que me dio mamá manchada en sangre y desgarrada por esos sujetos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo la miraría? ¿Seguiría siendo un inútil que no hago más que traerle problemas desde que nací?

-Eso... tu culito aprieta mucho bebé... ¿Es porque quieres que me corra dentro...? ¿Tu agujero se quiere volver una vagina verdad? Adoras mi pene, quieres chuparlo todo el día.

-No...-repito, estirando mi mano sin energías hacia la pieza donde ella estarí duele...-susurré para mis te preocupes...-solté otra vez, pensando que quizás me escucharía.

Mamá... no debía preocuparla más. Ya he dejado que rompieran su ropa, le he quitado parte de su comida que ha tenido que darme... le he quitado tanto... por eso no duele.

-Ha sido un buen trato...-soltó el hombre deslizándose fuera de mi luego de esparramar algo caliente y espeso sobre mis entrañas igual que los anteriore tienes putita... Espero que no estés de oferta solo hoy, vendré a verte pronto...-lo escuche ronronear mientras arrojaba unos cuantos billetes sobre mi.

Tomé tu lugar mamá.

-Ah... Ah... ay... d-duele... por favor... no más... yo...-palabras extrañan salen de mi boca mientras sigo llorando. No entiendo por qué, si estoy feliz por hacer esto por mamá.

No me molesta hacerlo.

-¡Levi, límpiate un poco! En unos veinte minutos más entrará otro. -gritó el dueño del bar un tanto apenado.

Miro el techo, adolorido.

-Mamá...-susurro pensando que el sueño, el dolor y el cansancio me va a que mejores... yo puedo tomar tu lugar...-susurré, queriendo esbozar una sonrisa que mi rostro no puede manipular. -Y así... podrás sonreír una vez más para por mi... princesa…-fue el último suspiro y llanto que me permití ese día para levantarme a lavarme.

 _ **Tic tac.**_

Mamá está más tranquila, mucho más que antes. Debe ser porque no ha tenido que trabajar. Yo lo he hecho por ella... sigo siendo muy bueno según el recepcionista, a pesar de que ya no tantos hombres han venido a mi. Creo que les gustaba un poco más cuando me ponía a llorar.

-Mamá...-susurro mirándola desde afuera de nuestra cama, acariciando su cabello.

Hace una semana me ha dado una de sus más preciadas camisas. Se sintió cálida, más cálida que nunca. Creo que mi madre me estaba agradeciendo todo... significa que lo estoy haciendo bien y que se mejorará pronto.

Aunque ayer no haya despertado ni tampoco hoy... sé que si me esfuerzo un poco más, ella volverá a sonreír para mí.

-Mamá...-susurro otra vez-¿Lo he hecho bien... Verdad?

No entiendo por qué, ya no comprendo mis emociones, pero por un segundo sentí que mi voz estaba suplicando. Lo estaba haciendo bien... ¿Entonces por qué parecia doler?

-Despierta...-murmuro, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían de mis mejillas-. Despierta mamá...-añado otra vez, con la voz extraña y tambaleante.

Porque en este mundo una princesa que no despierta... solo se conoce como una mujer que ya está "muerta".

* * *

Dejo esta pequeña historia por aquí. Es un tanto cruda, perdón por eso. Me dio cierta curiosidad imaginarme por qué seguían manteniendo a Kuchel en esa habitación a pesar de que enfermó y murió. Así que pensé… ¿Y si Levi tomó su lugar para que no la sacaran de allí cuando aún estaba enferma? Y así surgió todo esto.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
